Babysitting
by HallowRain
Summary: Un fic que se me ocurrio un domingo sin nada que hacer :


Hola n.n! Aqui subiendoles algo que se me ocurrio asi por simple vacil XD Estaba aburrida y pues D: a veces fluye... Algún día terminare el otro fic XD tengan fé! he estado a tareada con la U y todo eso :)!

* * *

Claire observó seriamente a Leon, con su equipaje en mano mientras este tenía una leve expresión de terror. Quizás este viaje era un error pero tenía que hacerlo, no era cuestión de turista sino era laboral. Aunque el hecho de dejar solo a Leon con una niña de 7 años le preocupaba bastante.  
Luego suspiró, tenía que hacer este viaje y cuidar a una niña ¡Por Dios santo! No tenía tiempo para las rabietas de niño pequeño de Leon. Cuando le comentó sobre el viaje le había dado mil y una razón para que alguien más cuidara a la niña.  
― ¡Dios! Solo tienes que cuidar a Zoey por 4 días. No es el fin del mundo ―dijo ella dudando de sus palabras, la verdad es que tenía miedo que el departamento se incendiara en esos dos días. Luego vio a Zoey de fondo, sentada viendo la TV mientras abrazaba un peluche de conejo que le habían regalado 3 navidades atrás. La pequeña de tez pálida tenía en cabello castaño, corto y unos hermosos ojos azules, ciertamente era una muñequita y era lo bastante inteligente para su corta edad.  
― No… está bien solo son 4 días ―dijo Leon resignado.  
― Si y espero que no mates a nuestra hija en esos 4 días. Cualquier cosa ―le dio un papel con un numero escrito ―aquí está el numero del hotel. Y ―dijo ella ―no me hables para preguntarme donde está el cereal porque sabes donde esta, te enseñé donde esta todo. No creo que sea difícil de recordar, sino dejé unas instrucciones en la mesa ―agregó ella cansada de repetir lo mismo.  
― ¿El libro que está en la mesa son instrucciones que escribiste?  
― Zoey se levanta a las 7, toma el baño a las 7:10 y a las 7:40 desayuna. Tiene que estar en la escuela a las 8 ―dijo la pelirroja ignorando el evidente sarcasmo del castaño ―a las 12 vas por ella, a más tardar a las 12:30… y toma el almuerzo a la 1. ―Leon suspiró ―nada de comida chatarra, ahí te deje exactamente que le darás de almuerzo. Después de eso, la TV por una hora luego el baño y después la tarea. (Si es posible le das una merienda) y al final TV otra vez y luego cena y cama a las 8 ―dijo ella tranquilamente, Leon suspiró resignado… ser niñera era una cosa muy diferente a ser padre.  
― ¿Y solo eso?  
― Si, procura no darle dulces antes de dormir ―dijo ella dejando la maleta en el suelo. ―Iré a despedirme de Zoey ―dijo Claire dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la niña. Leon la observó de lejos, esto iba a ser lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en toda su vida.  
― Adiós… ―dijo la niña abrazando a Claire ― ¿me traerás algo?  
― Puedes apostar que si ―respondió la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente. ―no le des problemas a papá ―luego le murmuró haciendo que la pequeña asintiera.  
Después se despidió de Leon, dudando nuevamente que tan inteligente había sido su decisión. De hecho, todo había sido demasiado rápido para que ella buscara a una niñera o a una persona encargada. No es que vacilara de las capacidades del castaño, simplemente tenía sus dudas.  
Claire suspiró y salió del apartamento dejando a Zoey con Leon, rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que nada pasara en 4 días.  
― ¿Quieres algo de comer? ―le preguntó el castaño a la niña, pero esta siguió viendo la TV luego se sentó a su lado. Leon observó de reojo a la niña, Zoey tenía 7 años eso implicaba que hace mas o menos 8 años termino toda esta guerra biológica (aunque aún quedaban secuelas…) ― A las 8 te vas a la cama ―dijo Leon observando el programa de muñequitos japoneses o lo que sea que estuviera viendo.  
― Uhm… ―respondió la pequeña ―es la 1―agregó.  
― Bueno… en 7 horas te vas a dormir ―reparó él.  
― Si, capitán ―dijo ella haciendo un saludo similar a los marines pero sin quitar su vista de la TV. Permanecieron viendo el programa en silencio hasta que la niña hablo.  
― ¿Puedo saltarme el baño?  
― No  
― ¿Por qué?  
― Porque no ―respondió Leon con punto final a la discusión haciendo Zoey cruzara los brazos molesta ante la respuesta que había obtenido.  
― Y ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó cambiando su silenciosa rabieta por una expresión de curiosidad.  
― Creía que el _no_ era bastante claro ―dijo el castaño pero la niña parecía decidida a conseguir su objetivo.  
― Pero, ¿Por qué no? ―pregunto la niña.  
― Simplemente por qué no.  
― Pero…  
― Nada de "_peros_" ―dijo Leon ―ya es casi hora del baño, vamos.  
Zoey se levanto a regañadientes y camino hacia su habitación bastante enfadada dejando a Leon en la sala de estar.  
― Claire Zoey Kennedy, ¿Se te olvido algo? ―preguntó en voz alta Leon esperando la respuesta de la pequeña. Luego escuchó sus pequeños pisadas con cierto aire de irritación por el pasillo, la vio entrar a la sala con los labios y el ceño fruncido y apagó la TV.  
Leon la observó marcharse igual de molesta como había entrado hasta escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Después de unos segundos observó que Zoey estaba de pie a la par de él.  
― Es hora del baño ―dijo ella.  
― Si ―respondió él. Luego recordó que tenía que estar con ella, si Zoey se ahogaba en el baño era seguro que Claire lo mataba. Se levantó y la acompaño.

La pequeña Zoey se encontraba sentada en su mesa de dibujo, como usualmente lo hacía los lunes en la tarde mientras comía unas galletas que había hurtado sigilosamente de la cocina. Todo parecía estar tranquilo como siempre hasta que escucho un estrepitoso ruido que provenía de la cocina.  
Zoey se levantó curiosa, en busca de la causa del ruido y llegó al lugar, que era un desastre. De hecho, se había caído una bolsa de harina en el suelo.  
― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó la niña al ver la cocina hecha un desastre.  
Leon se volteó y reparó en Zoey de pie frente a él con una expresión de terror.  
― Cocino ―respondió.  
― Pero tú no puedes…  
― Zoey, papá puede cocinar  
― No, no puedes ―dijo la niña bastante seria para su edad. Ambos se miraron, Leon odiaba esa mirada que Zoey poseía, era exactamente la mirada de Claire cuando estaba molesta con él. ¿Las miradas se podían heredar? Después de ese duelo silencioso que acababa de tener con su hija decía que si.  
― Vale, pediremos comida ¿Qué quieres?  
Después de decirle a la niña todas las opciones de comida que tenía y el por qué no podían pedir pizza, terminó por ordenar lo último aunque Claire lo matara. Siempre decía que esas cosas no eran el tipo de comida que debían ingerir los niños en crecimiento pero, si era lo único que la niña en crecimiento en cuestión quería, tenía que de un modo u otro darle eso de comer. De lo contrario moriría de hambre…  
Ambos estaban sentados viendo la TV mientras cenaban, otra cosa que Claire odiaba pero no importaba por que no estaba luego Zoey fue a su habitación a terminar la tarea mientras Leon intentaba limpiar el desorden que había hecho. Al final del día acostó a la niña y luego se fue a la cama esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor (o al menos igual que esté).  
No obstante a media noche sintió que alguien lo sacudía o estaba temblando, cualquiera que fuera el caso, se levantó a la defensiva y observó a Zoey de pie frente a él.  
― Papi, hay alguien en mi ventana ―dijo la niña aterrada mientras abrazaba al conejo pero Leon no se levantó.  
― Fue un… pájaro o algo. Vete a dormir, nena ―luego se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos pero la niña volvió a sacudirlo nuevamente.  
― Hay alguien en mi ventana ―volvió a decir ella.  
― ¿No es en el armario? ―preguntó adormitado, la mayoría de los niños tenía esa manía de que había un monstruo en el armario pero al parecer su hija creía que estaba en la ventana. Zoey como siempre, era un caso especial.  
― No, hay alguien en mi ventana ―volvió a decir ella.  
Leon suspiró cansado.  
― Nena, estamos en el piso 20. Dudo que alguien subiera 20 pisos para estar en tu ventana ―dijo el castaño bostezando. Zoey se molestó bastante ―vete a dormir, tienes escuela mañana. ―pero ella no se movió ―No hay nadie en tu ventana, solo es un árbol o una sombra o que se yo… la gente no sube 20 pisos solo para sentarse en la ventana de alguien. ―la niña no se inmutó. ― Zoey…  
― Papi…  
― No hay nadie en tu ventana, ni en el armario ni en la cocina. ―dijo él tratando de sonar sereno pero la verdad es que estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Temía que comenzaran las manías de Zoey.  
― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―Leon cedió, ya sabía que esto venía. Zoey se subió a la cama y se acurrucó a su lado.  
― ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta con llave? ―preguntó la niña aterrada.  
Leon se levanto y caminó hasta la puerta cerrándola con llave. De hecho, había aprendido hace algunos años atrás que era mejor seguirle la corriente a la niña. No era la primera vez que Zoey lo despertaba por este tipo de cosas, usualmente ella dormía con Claire y él. Y así había sido desde que nació, aún no entendía el por qué pero parecía que le daba miedo estar sola.  
La última vez, había entrado corriendo al dormitorio, saltó hacía la cama haciendo que el movimiento asustara a Claire y levantara a Leon automáticamente en posición de alerta.  
― ¿Qué demonios pasa? ―preguntó Leon sorprendido.  
― Hay… hay algo debajo de mi cama.  
―Cariño, no hay nada debajo de tu cama ―dijo Claire, quien había encendido la luz para saber qué fue lo que se lanzo contra ella. De hecho, seguía asustada por la forma en la que Zoey había entrado al dormitorio.  
― ¡Si lo hay! Lo escuche… ―dijo ella mirando a ambos. Claire suspiró, realmente este problema tenía que acabar algún día de lo contrario, Zoey llegaría a la pubertad y durmiendo con ellos.  
― Cariño, tu cama es de madera… no… ¿Qué haces con la pistola? ―preguntó asombrada al reparar en lo que Leon tenía en la mano.  
― Fue un impulso ―respondió él. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que repararon nuevamente en Zoey, quien estaba dormida.  
Leon suspiró al ver la hora: las 4:30 am. Dejó el arma en el cajo caminó hasta la puerta.  
― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Claire confundida.  
― Iré a tomar café, en una hora tengo que levantarme ―respondió él saliendo de la habitación, no era la primera vez que pasaba.  
Leon caminó hacia la cama después de recordar este hecho, él había dejado de batallar contra esto. La hora de dormir era lo peor que pudiera suceder desde hacía 7 años, quizás ya era hora de llevar a Zoey al psicólogo.  
Levantó la sabana y se envolvió con esta quedando cara a cara con la castaña, que aún estaba despierta. El castaño observó los ojos azules que tenía la pequeña, de hecho ella se parecía bastante a él y tenía que admitirlo pero en la mirada era completamente igual a Claire.  
Después de un rato cerró los ojos, tuvo un sueño rápido antes de que una pequeña vocecita lo despertara.  
― Papi, ¿estás dormido? ―preguntó la niña.  
― No  
― Papi…  
― ¿Qué, Zoey? ―preguntó Leon adormitado.  
― Hay algo en el techo…  
― Es una sombra ―dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos. ―duérmete, mañana ha escuela.  
Cerró los ojos, durmiéndose instantáneamente hasta que sintió que la cama se movía como si algo se hubiera subido. Escuchó un maullido y lo siguiente que reparó fue que una pelusa enorme le había caído en la cabeza y lo estaba aruñando.  
― ¡Blueberry! ―el castaño no supo cómo demonios se quito el animal de encima y lo arrojó hasta el otro extremo de la cama.  
― ¡Qué demonios! ―exclamó encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche para ver qué demonios era, pero ya sabía lo que era. En realidad era el odioso angora que Claire había comprado hace dos años para Zoey.  
Zoey se levantó hasta donde estaba el gato, asustado y lo abrazó mientras que Leon se tocaba el rostro. De hecho le ardía bastante, el estúpido gato lo había lastimado.  
― Blueberry estaba asustado ―dijo rápidamente la pequeña al ver que Leon estaba molesto.  
― Saca eso de aquí ―dijo con cierta molestia.  
― No… a Blueberry le da miedo dormir solo…

Zoey iba detrás de Leon llorándole que no le hiciera nada al gato. Claro que no iba a hacerle ni el mas mínimo rasguño, a diferencia de lo que Blueberry le había hecho a él. Simplemente cogió al animal y lo encerró en el cuarto del lavado.  
― Papi…  
― Deja ese animal ahí ―dijo en tono severo, luego tomó en brazos a Zoey y se la llevó a la habitación. ―Y no intentes sacarlo hasta mañana.  
― Pero… ¡Pero! Se va a sentir solito ahí encerradito… ―dijo ella sollozando.  
― Blueberry ya es grande y puede cuidarse solo, Zoey. Duérmete que tienes escuela y no dejes entrar a ese mal… ―se calló. Nunca maldecía enfrente de ella, solo en algunas ocasiones en las que había sido inevitable. ―No lo entres ―le dijo seriamente dejando a Zoey en la cama, luego le dio un beso en la frente. ―duérmete.

La luz había entrado a la habitación cuando Leon abrió los ojos incorporándose torpemente, volteó su mirada hacia un costado al sentir un pequeño bulto y reparó en Zoey acurrucada a su par. Leon bostezo perezosamente mientras estiraba sus brazos. Luego, se levantó en busca de su reloj y al encontrarlo casi se ahoga al ver la hora: 10:45 am.  
Se llevó su mano al rostro, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela de Zoey a dejarla. De hecho, era demasiado tarde para ir al trabajo… ¡Mierda! Leon corrió en busca de ropa, ya que no quedaba tiempo para bañarse y despertó a Zoey.  
― Zoey, levántate ― le dijo sacudiéndola con delicadeza. ― ¿Zoey?  
― Uhm… ―dijo ella abriendo sus ojitos y mirándolo. ― ¿Ya está el desayuno?  
― Ahm… no. Papá se quedó dormido… ―Zoey se levantó torpemente observando que Leon salía de la habitación, luego escucho ruido en la otra habitación. En unos minutos llegó nuevamente con unas prendas para la pequeña. ―Vamos, Zoey. ―dijo quitándole la piyama y tratando de vestirla lo más rápido posible. No iba a dejar a la niña sola en casa, quizás no era el mejor padre del mundo pero no era idiota ni irresponsable.  
― ¿Y la escuela? ―preguntó Zoey observando al castaño correr de un lado a otro.  
― Luego llamo… les diré que estabas enferma o algo así. ―dijo buscando sus llaves desesperadamente.  
― Mentir es malo…  
― No, no lo es si es necesario ―respondió él mirando debajo del sillón ― ¡Las encontré! ―dijo después de revisar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. ― Vamos ―dijo cargando a Zoey y saliendo lo más rápido posible por la puerta.  
― Papi… dejaste a Blueberry en el cuarto del lavado. ―Leon maldijo el haberse olvidado del gato, subió las escaleras nuevamente y bajó a Zoey mientras iba a sacar al estúpido gato. Dos minutos después salió por la puerta y cargó a Zoey nuevamente.  
― Papi… ¿Le distes de comer a Blueberry? ―Leon volvió a subir las estúpidas escaleras y bajó a Zoey nuevamente, abrió el apartamento y unos minutos después salió.  
― ¿No falta nada? ―le pregunto a Zoey. La niña medito unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. Bien, ahora podían irse en paz. Tomó a Zoey nuevamente y bajo las escaleras rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento.  
Leon le abrochó el cinturón a Zoey, quien iba en la parte de atrás. Luego se sentó en el lado del conductor y se dirigió hacia el trabajo, solo dios sabía dónde iba a dejar a Zoey mientras trabajaba. En realidad tenía varias opciones, esperaba que una de esas varias estuviera disponible.  
―Papi…  
El castaño decidió no enterarse que había dejado mal, solo esperaba que no fuera la estufa o algo por el estilo. Aunque de hecho, no había cocinado nada así que todo estaba bien.  
― Papi… ―volvió a decir Zoey mientras miraba por la ventana las calles y las personas caminar.  
― ¿Qué pasó, Zoey? ―preguntó mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.  
―Tengo hambre…


End file.
